zombies_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
S1x02 Common Enemies
Los Santos, Palomino Creek , 1400 Horas, 3/01/2017 - thumb|Portada Tomo 1 Narración. Mientras los Asaltantes de la Facción Wolf’s atacaban la Comunidad llamada “Zona Segura” los residentes ya se veían en apuros por lo que había sido una trampa muy bien elaborada por otra parte, Alister y Mei estaban en apuros puesto que un zombie podía herir a cualquiera de los dos, uno de los Lobos había emboscado a Brian y a John, y fuera Jack y Reymond estaban acorralados por un Lobo Francotirador fuera de la muralla en la cima de uno de los árboles. Fin de la narración. -Grito de Mei- Mei: ¡Alister! (Alister se voltea rápidamente, el zombie lanzándose encima de él haciéndole imposible levantarse mientras alister evitaba que este lo mordiese, Mei se había quedado congelada, mientras alister le gritaba) Alister: ¡Mei! ¡El Arma! ¡Mei! Mei: Ehh.. Ah.. alis.. ¡ALISTER! (En ese instante había logrado llegar rápidamente Sebastian quien al ver a Mei paralizada y a Alister entre la vida y la muerte, desenfunda su Arma y le dispara en la cabeza al zombie, Alister rápido se quita al Cadaver de encima y se levanta) Alister: Mei ¿estás bien? ¿No te rasguño? ¿No te hizo nada? Sebastian: Eso te preguntaría yo a ti Alister ¿estás bien? Alister: Si, seguro. Sebastián: Venga hay que ir a revisar la muralla oeste, según escuche de Merry, esta ha caído por culpa de los Lobos. Alister: Pues venga ¡a movernos! Narración. Alister, Mei y Sebastián cogen rumbo a la muralla Oeste donde estaban Jack y Reymond defendiéndose con 2 Barret’s M82 contra el enemigo oculto, quien seguía disparando a quemarropa contra ellos, Merry les dice que se agachen a Alister, Mei y Sebastián quienes se ponen seguros detrás del muro, Jack grita diciéndole que no logrará nada en ese entonces, en la casa de Frank, sigue el Lobo con Brian y John. Fin de la narración. Normander: Entonces, ¿Alguno de ustedes me llevará a la Armería? John: Preferiría no hacerlo y volarte la cabeza. Normander: Valla, valla, parece que incluso llevando las de perder siguen con esa actitud de querer morir. John: Adelante, no me harías un mal favor, en este mundo de locos. Normander: Bien supongo que entonces el cojo no nos servirá, lo siento amigo. (Normander apuntando su arma frente a Brian quien cierra los ojos asustado, John entonces salta sobre Normander dándole un golpe duro en la cara y lanzándolo al suelo, luego yendo por su arma, Normander mareado solo un poco se levanta rápidamente para dispararle a John quien ahora se oculta a un costado de su cama, disparándole en un pie a Normander este cae al suelo, sale de su cobertura para lanzársele encima a Normander y golpearlo en la cara, este aplica más fuerza y lo lanza lejos contra la pared, Normander ahora soltando su arma va hacia John golpeándolo en la cara, luego en el estómago, y tomando el bate que había sobre la mesa golpea fuerte en la costilla izquierda a John) Normander: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora si te rindes? (Una bala atraviesa la frente de Normander asesinándolo al instante) Brian: Solo sirven para hablar y hablar… ¡John! ¿Estás bien? John: (débil por el golpe) eso creo… Brian: Venga... hay que salir de aquí… Narración. Mientras Brian y John heridos estaban en la casa de Frank, afuera Jack y Raymond seguían disparándose contra el francotirador, Alister, Mei y Sebastian fueron hacia el muro, mientras rex se posicionaba desde uno de los techos para dispararle al francotirador, en uno de esos momentos el francotirador gasta 10 segundos en recargar su arma en cuanto salen rápidamente por la muralla, Sebastián, Jack, Raymond, Alister, Mei y Merry para ir por el francotirador y eliminarlo. Fin de la narración. Jack: ¡Raymond ve con Merry!, ¡Mei con Alister! ¡Sebastian conmigo! Hay que encontrarlo rápido. Raymond: ¡Vale! (Todos al separarse e ir en parejas rápidamente Jack va hacia los bosques mientras Raymond va hacia la carretera cercana, Alister y Mei se van por el rio, el Francotirador sigue alejándose al descubrir que ya lo estaban rastreando en ese entonces arma una trampa entre árboles para bobos, y se va corriendo, Jack y Sebastián escuchan unos pasos y se encuentran con un zombie al cual Jack mata con un cuchillo en la cabeza, siguen caminando mientras, Raymond y Merry van caminando por la Calle hablando buscando al Lobo) Merry: ¿Y si vamos directo hacia otra trampa? Raymond: La última vez que atacaron eran menos, esta vez solo es 1, a menos que hayan conseguido más gente creo que este es el final de los lobos. Merry: (Suspira) pero aun así, debemos de tener cuidado. Raymond: Oh y estoy contigo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, este es el último Lobo para eliminar, el último objetivo. Merry: (Suspira) cuando estuve ahí fuera.. (Es interrumpido por Raymond) Raymond: Shhh… ¿Escuchas eso? (Ambos escuchan pasos entre los arbustos, Raymond hace señales con las manos, merry rodea el arbusto mientras Raymond va directo hacia él) Raymond: ¡Sal de ahí! (Merry observa a Raymond y vuelve a mirar el arbusto) Raymond: ¡Sal de ahí o abriremos fuego! Voz Desconocida: Si… Creo que mejor paso, ¡Váyanse! Raymond: ¡Sal de ahí! Narración. Raymond le quita el seguro a su Ak74 apuntando hacia el Arbusto, en ese entonces atraves del arbusto apunta el hombre desconocido listo para disparar apuntando a Merry, Raymond abre fuego hacia el Arbusto sin notar que estaba apuntando a Merry el del arbusto, entonces el hombre grita de dolor al recibir el disparo, Raymond y merry corren aver quien era rápidamente. Fin de la Narración. Raymond: Este no tiene cara de ser un Lobo.. Merry: Tampoco tiene cara de ser alguien cualquiera, ¿lo atamos? Raymond: Solo me preocupa que tenga amigos, ¿Cómo llegó el aquí? Hombre Desconocido: (sonriendo débilmente) No tenéis idea… Raymond: ¿Idea de qué? Merry: ¡¿Quién eres?! Hombre Desconocido: Ja..Jaja..ja… Narración. El hombre se desmaya, Raymond y merry se lo llevan a la comunidad, Sebastián y Jack siguen la búsqueda en el bosque, mientras que Alister & Mei van buscando cerca del rio, Jack & Sebastián van caminando tranquilamente hasta que Sebastián pisa mal y cae en la trampa del francotirador, quedando colgado de cabeza gritando desesperadamente, Jack lo calma y corta la soga, varios zombies los rodean, ambos se preparan para disparar y matar a los zombies, entonces el francotirador les dice. Fin de la narración. Lobo: Valla, estáis atrapados. Jack: (Pensativo) ¿Eso crees? Podemos abatirlos y luego ir a por ti. Lobo: ¿Enserio? ¿Y si le disparo a tu compañero? ¿Crees que podrá sobrevivir a esta? Jack: No lo intentaría si fuera tú. Sebastián: ¿Qué haces Jack? Lobo: ¿Crees que no lo haría? Fíjate, solo queremos lo que tienen, no los queremos a ustedes, me da igual si mueren o no. Jack: ¿Entonces porque no nos has matado aun? Lobo: entre los lobos tenemos acordado disfrutar al máximo de nuestras presas, y ustedes ya estáis muertos, así que… solo os resta morir mientras yo les observo. Jack: ¿hay más lobos? Lobo: ¿Crees que yo atacaría solo a la comunidad? Jack: Solo un idiota lo haría. (Jack grita rápidamente a Sebastián que saltara hacia el suelo mientras abría fuego contra el lobo quien estaba subido a un árbol, este cayéndose del árbol, Jack comienza junto a Sebastián a matar a los Zombies que los tenían rodeados con cuchillos directos a la cabeza, al terminar con los Zombies, Sebastián y Jack corren buscando al lobo francotirador, al perseguirlo hasta el rio le pierden el rastro debido al agua) Jack: ¡Mierda! Sebastián: No pudo haber atravesado el rio la corriente lo atrasaría, y tomar otra dirección también lo hubiésemos visto. Jack: (Pensativo) Vale, volvamos debió tomar otra dirección. Narración. Ambos se dan la vuelta y regresan en el mismo camino, pero sin alejarse mucho se ocultan tras unos arbustos que estaban ahí mismo, y el lobo quien sale del agua lentamente hasta salir hacia la tierra, Jack y Sebastián se preparan para ir sobre él, del otro lado del rio observaban Mei y Alister al lobo, Alister se prepara para matarlo, pero Observa como Jack y Sebastián caen sobre él y lo noquean, y se lo llevan cargado, al volver todos a casa se reúnen en la casa de la división (casa de John & Rex) donde discuten sobre el lobo que capturaron. Fin de la narración. Rex: ¿Crees que es buena idea tener un tío como ese acá? Jack: No creo que debamos matarlo tampoco… Raymond: El intentó matarnos, intentó matarte a ti y a Sebastián. Sebastián: eso es verdad. John: Sin mencionar el Lobo que matamos en la casa de Frank. Jack: ¿Lobo? Brian: Tiene razón, John y yo nos encontramos con uno dentro de la casa cuando John fue a sacarme la bala del disparo. John: Si, casi me muele a golpes con un bat de no ser por Brian que me salvó la vida. Merry: (Susurrando) Raymond ¿no le diremos a Jack? Raymond: por ahora tiene mucho porque preocuparse. John: ¿Entonces qué haremos con él? Jack: Lo pondremos de ejemplo para todo aquel que quiera invadir la comunidad, por ahora lo mantendremos cautivo. Escrito por Kyle Black. Producido por BlackMediaFilms. Publicado el 04/04/2016. Una Serie de Kyle Black. Wait until the next episode on April 11 of the year two thousand and sixteen. Categoría:Episodios